Twenty Square Moments
by icearrows1200
Summary: Here I present a set of drabbles I created in computer literacy. Note: These are very short. Contains many pairings such as SquidBob and Spandy. No flames please! Yes, I brought it up to twenty.
1. Birthday

_Well, here I go with quite a few really short meaningless drabbles. Please review and enjoy!_

Birthday

_Poke_  
><em>Poke<em>  
><em>Poke<em>  
>Squidward Q. Tentacles awoke with a start, only to discover a certain sponge poking his nose.<br>"What the- SPONGEBOB GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!" Squidward screeched.  
>"HAPPY BIRTHDAY, SQUIDWARD!" SpongeBob shouted with joy, stretching his arms into the air.<br>"Let me guess, Patrick is here too." Squidward moaned.  
>"How did you guess?" SpongeBob said in his overly high pitched voice.<br>"Hi Squidward," Patrick laughed lazily, "Happy birthday!"  
>"I don't want to share my birthday with you <em>BAFOONS!<em>" Squidward screamed, "I'm going far, far, far, far, far, far, far, far away today to spend my birthday in peace!"  
>With that, Squidward walked outside, got on a bus, and told the driver to step on it.<br>"Ahh... Alone at last," Squidward sighed.  
>"Hi, Squidward!"<br>"AHHHH! SPONGEBOB! What are you doing here!"  
>"You can't spend your birthday alone, Squidward!" Patrick said smiling.<br>"That's right, Squiddy," SpongeBob said poking Squidward's nose.  
>Squidward sighed and slumped into his seat. This was going to be a long ride.<p> 


	2. Nose

Nose

Squidward hated his nose.

In fact, he despised it.

It was large, and it was just there.

It made his voice sound weird, in his opinion.

Plus, it was the one thing SpongeBob seemed to take most interest in. There were countless times where the yellow sponge flicked and tapped his nose. There was that one time where he _kissed _his nose. Kissed it. Did that SpongeBob even have the slightest idea that he wasn't appreciated? He obviously wasn't normal, but that was the one thing that maybe... kept life interesting.

"Hey, Squiddy!" SpongeBob said as he walked from the Krusty Krab's kitchen into the dining area, throwing Squidward out of his thoughts.

"Leave me alone." Squidard ordered monotonously, "And don't call me Squiddy."

"Whatever you say, Squiddy!" The sponge giggled as he flicked the cephalopod's nose.

"Dear, Neptune, is he oblivious to everything?" Squidward sighed distinguishly, and picked up his 'House Fancy' magazine.


	3. Injury

Injury

Squidward awoke slowly, wondering why on Earth he was sitting in an unfamiliar bed, in unbearable pain.  
>"Hello, Squidward!" Shouted a familiar voice.<br>Squidward groaned. "Where am I?"  
>"In a hospital."<p>

"Why?"

"You went jelly fishing and got stung until you had passed out." SpongeBob giggled.

"Go away..."  
>"Silly Squidward, I'm your doctor. I can't leave."<p> 


	4. Irrational Love

A/N: This is when Plankton and Mr. Krabs were friends

Irrational Love

"What kind of secret is that?" Plankton asked his best friend, Eugene Krabs.  
>"A very important one, Argh argh argh." Krabs laughed<br>"So, you're in love with a _penny._ A penny. Seriously?" The green copepod asked.  
>"Why yes, she's beautiful. She has a sort of manly face about her though." Krabs noted.<br>"I thought you were pathetic, Eugene, but I never thought you were desperate." Plankton slapped himself mercifully in the face.  
>"You're just jealous because you have no one to love." Krabs teased.<br>Plankton muttered restlessly under his breath as his friend walked off with a penny.


	5. Stars

Stars

"Sandy?" SpongeBob asked suddenly, as he and Sandy star-gazed one night.  
>"Yes?"<br>"Do you think I'm... normal?"  
>Sandy looked at him in shock, "Of course you are! You-"<br>"Stop lying, Sandy," He said sadly, "I'm abnormal."  
>"You're right. You're not normal, SpongeBob," She explained, "but that's probably the best thing about you."<p>

SpongeBob grinned, "Really?"

"Really."


	6. Perseverance

Perseverance

Sheldon Plankton mopped into his home, The Chum Bucket, after another awful failure at stealing the prized Krabby Patty formula.  
>"Another success?" Karen, his computer W.I.F.E asked sarcastically.<br>"Quiet, Karen, I'm wallowing in self pity." Plankton ordered sadly.  
>"Have you ever thought about quitting?" She asked suddenly after a moment of silence.<br>"Huh?"  
>"You've failed 506 times-"<br>"507"  
>"507 times, and you don't seem to learn from any of them." Karen explained.<br>"What's wrong with perseverance?" He asked.  
>"Nothing, but-"<br>"Thanks sweetie! I'm off to be even more perseverant!" Plankton yelled before laughing manically and running off to plan his next attempt at stealing the formula.  
>"I seriously don't know why I even try to help him anymore." Karen sighed.<p>

The End


	7. Doughnuts

Doughnuts

Patrick Ronald Star absolutely positively loved doughnuts.

They were his drugs, you could say.

His favorite kind were the ones that were drenched in that sugary glaze and squirted out the watery yet creamy white vanilla filling each time he took a bite.

He got _very_ angry, however, when the doughnut shop owner informed him daily that he did not have enough money to purchase his favorite doughnut. And every day, Patrick would have to walk back down Scallop Street and on to Conch road to ask SpongeBob for one dollar and seventy-nine cents.

Today, however, he arrived at the shop to discover that his favorite doughnut was sold out. Tom, the cashier, told him that if he wanted one, he would have to go to the Bay of Bengal near India where they were manufactured.

Patrick thanked Tom and left for the Bikini Bottom airport.

He _was_ going to get his doughnut.


	8. Love

Love

Sheldon James Plankton sat across from his computer girlfriend, Karen at a diner on their twelfth date.

Throughout the date, they had gotten several odd stares from fish that had passed by. And he couldn't blame them. Who's ever heard of a plankton and a computer in a relationship? It was like being a gay couple. At least he wasn't dating a penny.

"Plankton? Are you okay? You haven't said much…" Karen asked.

Plankton sighed. "I just wish people would stop staring at us like we're some exhibit."

"Don't pay attention to them." Karen said consolingly.

"I don't care what they think about me, but you've almost lost your entire reputation because you're dating me!" Plankton exclaimed.

"Plankton?"

"What?"

"I love you."


	9. Pool

_This one is a little longer… and weirder._

Pool

Eugene Krabs chuckled as he finished his new and improved money scheme.  
>"Mr. Squidward!" he shouted, "Get over here!"<br>"What now?" The octopus moaned, getting up from his current spot on the ground and closing his 'House Fancy' magazine.  
>"You'll be the ticket master," Mr. Krabs directed, "And you need to wear this." he held up a Speedo.<br>"WHAT?" Squidward screamed, starting to hyperventilate.  
>"Get changed," Mr. Krabs ordered, "The customers will be here soon! Money, money, money! Argh Argh Argh!" Mr. Krabs continued to walk when he saw SpongeBob cooking Krabby Patties. "SpongeBob!" Mr. Krabs yelled, "I want you to make them patties quicker!"<br>"Can do, Mr. Krabs!" The optimistic sponge said.  
>Finally, the preparations were complete.<br>"Come one come all!" He bellowed, "The Krusty Pool is open! Only $23.00 per person!" A crowd began to appear.  
>"KRUSTY POOL! KRUSTY POOL! KRUSTY POOL!" they chanted.<br>Faster than lightning, Mr. Krabs' arms became full of money.  
>As soon as the customers were in the pool, they noticed something.<br>"It's FREEZING!" Nat shouted.  
>"Exactly. Now buy some patties to warm up." Mr. Krabs instructed.<br>"Eugene! Can I please get out of this Speedo?" Squidward asked pathetically.  
>"No. Just listen to the customers." Mr. Krabs said.<br>"WE WANT KRABBY PATTIES!" They shouted.  
>SpongeBob danced out of the kitchen and served Krabby Patties to all of the customers. Happy, Mr. Krabs walked back into his office before hearing an "OW!"<br>"Huh?" Mr. Krabs looked at the ground.  
>"What do you think you're doing? I'm trying to steal the formula here!"<br>"Plankton?"  
>"Yes, it's me you buffoon!"<br>"Trying to steal the formula again, Sheldon?" Mr. Krabs picked up the green creature by the antennae, causing him to kick and yell.  
>"You haven't seen the last of me, Krabs." Plankton yelled.<br>"Oh yes I have, for now." Mr. Krabs chuckled.  
>"Computer…encourage…stupid…" Plankton mumbled.<br>Mr. Krabs laughed yet again, and threw Plankton down the toilet.  
>"AUGH!"<br>When Mr. Krabs turned around, he saw something he regretted for the rest of his life:  
>Squidward dancing. In his Speedo.<p> 


	10. Regret

Regret

It was 1969 when Poppy Puff (nee Richardson) got her job as a boating instructor.

It had been her lifetime dream to educate the youth of Bikini Bottom about the safe and correct way to drive their boats. Throughout her life, she had seen so many accidents that resulted in injury or death. And it got to her.

When she finally graduated from high school, she was determined to create Mrs. Puff's boating school. And only a year later, she got her wish.

She taught hundreds and hundreds of students who later became some of the world's best race-boat drivers. In 1973, the accident rate went down almost seventy percent.

The mayor took notice, and awarded her with two thousand dollars and a gold plaque.

By now, Poppy was almost nationally known. It was 1978 when she met Samuel Puff who came to Bikini Bottom to tour Jellyfish fields. The two instantly fell in love and were married only a year later.

Poppy continued her job as a boating instructor for many more years. As the eighties came to a close, people noticed she had begun to lose her luster, and business declined dramatically. Her husband stayed by her side and tried his best until 1994, when he was killed and turned into a lamp for humans.

Poppy, depressed, trudged through life, day after day, week after week, year after year, until suddenly, in 1999, someone new appeared in her boating class.

He was a yellow sponge with bright blue eyes, and the most positive attitude she had ever seen.

"Hello, Mrs. Puff! I'm SpongeBob SquarePants! I'm here to get my Boating education!"

Poppy was overjoyed to find someone who appreciated driving education as much as she did. For the first day.

She tried as she could to be kind, but this SpongeBob SquarePants was a nightmare.

He was very intelligent when it came to the actual paper pencil part of it, but the driving part usually resulted in a hospital visit.

If there was one thing in Poppy Puff's life that she regretted, it was becoming a Boating teacher.


	11. Stay

_This is a little bit more heavy SquidBob, but nothing physical. Just emotional._

Stay

Squidward hated it.  
>Hated it.<br>Loathed it.  
>Scorned it.<br>Abhorred it.  
>Every synonym that describes hate, that's how he felt about his home and job.<br>Then, why didn't he leave?  
>Did something keep him there?<br>Not his job, which was one of the most miserable things ever to enter his life.  
>Then, why didn't he quit his job?<br>Was it, dare he ask, someone that kept him there?  
>Did Eugene's unsightly obsession with money humor him enough to keep him there?<br>No, even that got old quickly.  
>The other residents of Bikini bottom were so oblivious to his pain, it almost shocked him.<br>That couldn't be it either.  
>Patrick maybe? Heck no. Even if it was, Patrick was too stupid to realize anything.<br>Sandy?  
>No, he barely knew the squirrel.<br>Squilliam?  
>It could've been, because of his want to better his rival, but no. It wasn't that.<br>That left...  
>SpongeBob.<br>Hate.  
>Loath.<br>Scorn.  
>Abhor.<br>Dislike.  
>Love.<br>Love?  
>Could it really be that?<br>All these years... could he of loved him?  
>No.<br>No.  
>No.<br>No.  
>He was too annoying. Everything he did made his life worse and worse.<br>Then why didn't he just leave?  
>The kid was the only one who cared what he did. SpongeBob was impressed at all the things he did. Maybe someone did care after all.<br>Yes.  
>That was it.<br>SpongeBob kept him here.


	12. Hibernation

Hibernation

"Hey, Sandy!"

It was a chilly autumn day in the tree dome, brown, orange, and red leaves drifted from the branches of a maple tree and on to the frozen ground. Sandra Cheeks looked up from her raking to see SpongeBob SquarePants knocking on her door.

Sandy smiled and let her friend in.

"Howdy, SpongeBob! What are y'all doing here?" Sandy asked.

"I was wondering if you were up for a game of…KA-RA- TAY!" SpongeBob said and made karate kicks into the air.

"I'd love to, but I've got to finish raking and store some food. Tomorrow I start hibernating." Sandy explained.

"Again?"

"Yes, again. Sorry SpongeBob."

SpongeBob slowly walked to the door.

Suddenly, he turned around.

"You'll dream about me, right?" He asked.

"Of course."


	13. Lilacs

_Meh. Kind of emo, but I couldn't think of anything else._

Lilacs

There was an entire field of them.

Each of them had no flaws; each petal lay perfectly, identical to the others.

All of them seemed to mock its viewer, making them feel out of place in life.

Squidward picked up one of them. At his touch, the petals drooped, and lost their color.

The flower fell from his hand, drifting down to the ground and laying peacefully with its brothers, and sisters.

Was life this unfair?

Was it meant to torture its inhabitants until it was a drag? A moping drag that stayed there until you died.

Did everyone live that way? Or was it just him?

Suddenly, the octopus noticed something. A contrast in colors. Instead of purple, there was a spark of orange.

One orange flower.

Squidward picked it up, and instead of drooping, it grew brighter. He smiled, and began to walk home.


	14. Toenails

_Sorry for the long wait. School is driving me insane._

Toenails

"Patrick, what's that on your foot?" SpongeBob said in disgust.  
>"My toenail, I think." Patrick said.<br>"That's disgusting! It's all green, and smelly!" SpongeBob complained.  
>"So?"<br>"You need a pedicure!"  
>SpongeBob scrubbed and cleaned his friend's feet. Before long, they were sparkling clean.<br>"Eww... They're all _clean._" Patrick nearly puked.  
>"They're supposed to be..."<br>"Well I don't think it's appropriate that you cleaned my toe-nails when you are just as nasty as I am." Patrick crossed his arms and turned away from SpongeBob.  
>"Patrick! You need to be sanitary at all times! And I'll have you know that this morning I took thirty-seven and a half baths and brushed my teeth eighty two times! I bet you couldn't do that if you tried!" SpongeBob said, folding his arms as well.<br>"I don't have to try!"  
>"Why?"<br>"I'm a sea star!"  
>SpongeBob sighed.<p> 


End file.
